Unexspecting judgement day stand
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Black doom came back and shot Shadow with a weird laser. Something goes wrong with Shadow. And he's on a one way ticket to a beautiful place in the sky! SomeShadowXRouge here and there!
1. Weird start out chapter 1

The area was like heck, fire was all over the town. And Sonic and friends were fighting the meterex. Shadow was on the roof top fighting black doom. (And yes, he came back) Shadow was dodging his moves. He felt like he was gonna win this battle.

"Shadow..You could have became me rightside hand in rulling the world. But instead, you went to the side Gerald went to. Disapointing.." Black doomsaid in a evil tone.

Shadow shook his head, trying to forget on what he said.

"Leave Gerald out of this you one eyed freak!" Shadow yelled. Feeling like his soul was on fire.

"I stopped you once! I'll stop you again!"

Shadow charged after b;ack doom. But before he could launch his attack on him. He had to get around him so he couldn't see. He used his chaos control to dissapear in the scene. In a flash, He appeard behind Black and kicked him in the back. Black doom yelled and slithered to the ground feeling like he stabbed him with the end of a broom stick.

"I may not be able to fight you now...But I still may be able to defeat you on my first try.." Black doom said..

A light blue bright laser shot Shadow threw his stomach, but nothing affected him. He was normal.

"What did that laser thing do?" Shadow asked in concern.

"You'll see soon enough hedgehog.." Black doom mumbled. In a flash, Black doom was gone. It was like nothing happened.

Shadow looked around.

"I'm more confused then you all.." Shadow mumbled.

**Night Bayblon**

"Shadow, what happened to you on the roof top?" Rouge asked.

"I was fighting black doom, he shot me with this weird blue laser. But nothing happened." Shadow said scratching his head.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Rouge asked looking up to him.

Shadow's eye started to twitch some.

"Yeah im fine Rouge." Shadow answered.

He walked to the kitchen.

"Mind if I ask you something Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Shoot." Shadow said.

"Well, I've been thinking that we-"

"What? No no I mean shoot. I cut myself with a knife." Shadow said sucking on his thumb.

Rouge felt invisible.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could go to the Station Square graveyards for a while. And see the people who suffered for us. Maybe even see someone else." Rouge reminded.

Shadow turned around.

"She died on ARK...Not on earth..." Shadow mumbled.

"Actually. I want you to see something, mind?" Rouge asked.

Shadow didn't answere. Mearly shrugged.

"Ok. Come with me." She said.

**Chapter 1 done**

**This story has short chapters but you will like it other then that**


	2. One's mistake

**Graveyard**

"You brought me here to look at dead peoples stones. How is this so great?" Shadow asked. crossing his arms.

"I want you to see something in the corner of the graveyard. We're almost there. Come on." Rouge said waving her arms.

Shadow mumbled to himself. Wondering what the heck is she gonna show me..

Shadow stopped in front of a white cross. He read the words.

"Maria..Robot?" Shadow read confused.

"Um...Robotnick was erased..Heh." Rouge said embaressed,

Shadow went closer to the cross and looked all around it.

"They pt it in this cemitary. Something about being with other people in her presence." Rouge said. She placed her hand under her chin.

"Maria..I still haven't forgotten about you.." Shadow said.

He got on his hands and knees and bowed his head to the cross.

_Shadow..? PRAYING? I though I'de never see the day. But I could have exspected it since Maria was someone near the dear to him. Kinda different.._

Shadow opened his eyes and looked up to the cross. He had some tears going down his cheeks.

"Shadow? Ar-Are you crying?" Rouge asked nearly teasing.

Shadow got up and rubbed his eyes. Hopeing no tears will show once he turned to Rouge.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow turned around to Rouge. He placed his hands on both sides of her arms.

"Thanks for showing me this." Shadow said.

He couldn't hold back anymore. Some tears made it threw his puffy eye lids. His eyes were red and shiney.

Rouge raised her eye browse.

"Don't cry Shadow. I brought you hear to visit Maria's resting place. Not to cry a river." Rouge said smiling.

Shadow rubbed his eyes again. There were tear trails on his cheeks.

Rouge rubbed his cheeks with her fingers. And next to his eyes.

"Better?" Rouge asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Good. Shall we get back?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah ok.." Shadow answered.

Shadow didn't hold back. Before Rouge could get away. He grabbed Rouge's arm and turned her to him.

"Shadow?" She asked.

"Um...thanks." He said again,

Rouge smiled..

"I knew this would mean so much to you." Rouge said smiling,

Shadow couldn't help but kiss her soft cheek. The kiss send out electric vibes threw out Rouge's body. Feeling his warm lips on her cheek felt sensational.

"Right." Rouge said blushing.

She walked away back to Night bayblon.

Shadow was about to tear off his own lips.

_Why..why..why?_

**Chapter done**


	3. N O W A Y

"Shadow! Shadow we have an emergency!" Tails yelled.

Shadow stopped watching TV and turned his attention to Tails..

"Remember when you asked me to examine you yesterday?" Tails asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Well I figured it out. Black Doom shot you with a laser that not normaly hurts you. But will, seeing how its a death ray." Tails said.

Shadow did a gasp.

"Those are real?" Shadow asked skipping the point,

Tails gave him a deadly stare.

"Yes! And you will die in 3 days.." Tails whispered.

Shadow felt his heart getting heavier.

"Thanks for the heads up Tails.." Shadow said. His whole body was shaking.

He got up.

"No! I can't die. It's happened before. And I-I came back. The ultimate lifeform doesn't die," Shadow said feeling confident.

"Shadow...There is nothing you can do." Tails said with tears in his eyes.

Shadow was silent. He felt like this was all sudden...Which it was.

"Isn't there a cure?" Shadow asked.

Tails looked at the results.

"Well you know me Shadow..I could find a way. But who knows how long it will take me. And you only have 3 days." Tails reminded.

Shadow lowered his arms.

"Maybe I'll see Maria..." Shadow said.

"Don't worry Shadow, even for you. I'll get to work!" Tails said in his go voice.

He ran to his workshop.

'Shadow. I-I couldn't help over hearing." Rouge stammered.

Shadow felt tears in his eyes again.

"Is it safe to say?" Shadow asked.

Rouge nodded.

"Well ok...Why must the good die young?" Shadow asked.

Rouge patted Shadow's back.


	4. Shopping

Rouge sat across from Shadow all afternoon.

"So..Since it is your last day. You wanna do something together?" Rouge asked.

"Just hearing you say last day doesn't make me feel any better.." Shadow growled.

Rouge looked innocent.

"Um, sorry."

It was quiet.

"So...I'm tired if sitting here Shadow. How about we go do something fun." Rouge thought.

Shadow got up in anger.

"Ok, It's obviouse to me you do't seem to care about me having only 3 days to live!" He yelled.

Rouge had a scruntched up face.

"I do care! But its to far away for me to 'totally' worry about it now. All I want to think about, is you having fun on those last 3 days." Rouge said smiling.

_I'll never understand this fruit bat..._

Shadow didn't say anything after the last few minutes.

"So...What do you want to do.." Shadow mumbled.

"Well, I was thinking we could go shopping with Amy. Then go to the beach to work on our tans. Then meet Sonic at the kill me roller coaster ride. And throw up after. What do you think?" Rouge asked.

Shadow was about to let his jaw drop.

"Um...S-Sounds great." Shadow stammered,

Rouge just stared at her hedgehog friend.

"Ok..Grab your coat we're heading out!" Rouge demanded. She didn't wait for Shadow. She just ran to the store.

Shadow slowely grabbed his coat. His hand started to shake. He started to panick some.

"Oh ...gosh..!" He said. He knew what would make him stop shaking, as painful as it sounds. It helped him though. He smashed his hand on purpose against the door. It stopped shaking..But kinda got swollen.

"That's...better.." Shadow said with some tears in his eyes.

"I better catch up to Rouge.."


	5. More then you can manage

Rouge ran into the store with her bags. (She has already shopping in 19 stores)

Shadow fallowed with his hands in his pocket. One of them had ice it it..

"Oh Shadow! What do you think of this?" Rouge asked

She showed him a light blue dress with white sequince.

Shadow did a small thumbs up.

"Would you stop worrying Shadow. I mean, you'll get to see Maria again wont you?" Rouge asked.

Shadow didn't say anything.

"She's all you ever care about anyway.." Rouge said. She turned away into the next clothes isle.

_I have a feeling she's trying to tell me something here..._

Shadow walked around the mall looking around, wondering if there is anything interesting in here.

_Hey...Since I only have 3 days. That means I will have very little time to do things..I want to do. _

Shadow looked to the womens isle.

"Hmm.."

Rouge got out from the girly isle. And walked to the isle where Shadow was. She fought her way threw all the clothes.

"Shadow. I'm done shopping in this store. You ready to-"

Rouge didn't finnish her sentence. Seeing Shadow.

"Hey Rouge." Shadow greeted. He was wearing a bakini top and a bottom.

"Sha...Sha-"

"Yeah I know..It does feel comfortable and free. You know what I mean?" Shadow asked.

Rouge fainted.

"Although They could make the straps alot less ichy..."

**Nurse**

"Rouge you awake?" Shadow asked.

Rouge opened her eyes.

"Shadow that was the stupidest thing you have ever done." Rouge said still getting over the sight.

"Yeah..I'll never get a chance to do it again." He said.

He helped Rouge off the bed.

"Now what?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge you go ahead and keep shopping. There's something I gotta do." Shadow said patting her shoulder.

Rouge had a nervouse feeling inside.

**Antartica**

"Ok! I dunno why im doing this! But I'll do it!" Shadow shouted to the heavens.

He got his parachute and jumped off the mountain.

"Wooohooooo!" Shadow yelled. He fell toward the ground with his arms out. Feeling the windy breeze brush against his quills and face. He felt the stingy feeling.

He..Tried to pull out his parachute. But it didn't come out.

"What..the...Dang it.." Shadow mumbled.

He crashed in the snow. Puffs of snow flew up in the air.

"That...was...awesome!" Shadow cheered.


	6. Freezing discovery

Rouge walked out of the "Almighty store"

"Shopping day over...And yet I seem to wear the same thing everyday.." Rouge said to herself.

Shadow walked up to her. Freezing and shaking. With snow on his quills and froze them.

"Shadow. What the heck happened?" Rouge asked.

" I went...Sky diving.." Shadow mumbled.

"Sky diving..?" Rouge asked with a strange look on her face.

Shadow nodded slowely. He rapped his arms around his body freezing in front of Rouge.

Rouge had a sad look, She had to risk her best coat to Shadow. She rapped her fur coat around Shadow's body.

"Better?" Rouge asked.

Shadow didn't answere. Mearly nodded. His face was red from the nose to the cheeks.

"Let's get home." Rouge said.

"No more dares for you.."

**Night Bayblon.**

Rouge turned the hot air on and grabbed Shadow's coat and laid him in bed.

"You do know what you did was stupid." Rouge reminded him.

"If you were in my shoes and was gonna die in 3 days. You would want to do everything you can to make your last days meaningful." Shadow said in a raspy voice.

Rouge covered him up and kissed him on the forhead motherly.

"Um..I-I'll be downstairs if you need me. Okay?" Rouge said.

"Sure Rouge.."

She walked to the door and turned out the light. And shut the door.

Shadow dug his head into his pillow. The snow from his quills started to melt. He soon drifted away in a deep slumber.


	7. 2 days remain

Morning has come and Shadow got out of bed. Only he felt different...He got up and brushed his quills.

As he walked to the closet, his heart had a rough pounding in it. He felt like his body was cramping. He slowely walked to the table.

"Shadow? Something wrong?" Rouge asked.

Shadow sat down hi his chair and tried to keep his eyes opened.

"I feel alittle weird Rouge.." Shadow answered.

"Weird? As in how?" She asked in concern.

Shadow couldn't answere, He placed his hand tightly on his chest and squeized his fur on his chest.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" Rouge asked again, only this time. She was really worried.

Shadow again, couldn't answere. He felt like something was about to come up. Only he didn't know what. He kept his hand on his chest. He got up from the chair and started to walk to his room to lie down. Rouge quickly moved next to him helping him carry his weight.

"Shadow What's wrong?" She kept asking him.

"Rouge..I dunno...Some..Something" He stammered.

Shadow fell to the ground. Everything was blank.

Shadow was laying in bed with an ice pack on his head. He quickly got up and opened his eyes. He saw Rouge right next to him with a bowl of water next to his bed side.

"Rouge...What happened to me?" Shadow asked in a weak voice.

Rouge shrugged.

"You kinda passed out on the floor for some reason. But you answere me, what happened to you back there?" Rouge asked.

Shadow sat up and took the rag off his forhead.

"I felt a powerful pain in my heart...I couldn't talk it was..-To hard.." Shadow stammered. He had some tears in his eyes.

"You know Shadow, I have never seen you so emotional.." Rouge said whiping his tears away from his cheeks.

Shadow started to close his eyes again.

"I bet it has something to do with the laser." Rouge reminded.

Shadow quickly opened his eyes again.

"Laser.."

"Don't worry Shadow. I'm seeing you in bed alot untell you kick the bucket, so im gonna attend your every need." Rouge said rubbing his eyes.

Shadow gave her a heart warming smile.

She walked out to get some soup.


	8. Heart warming

"He's feeling horrible.." Rouge replied on the phone.

"No Sonic he can't talk.." She said.

"No you can not keep his emerald." She said. She smacked the phone down.

She walked to the kitchen and quickly snagged a wet rag and ran to her room.

"Shadow, your not asleep are you?" Rouge asked.

Shadow didn't answere.

"Shadow, Shadow wake up." Rouge ordered. He had to shake his arm.

"What is it Rouge...?" Shadow asked.

"I'm going to the store. You want anything?" Rouge asked.

"No..No I don't.." Shadow said feeling annoyed.

Rouge shrugged and was heading out the door.

"Rouge, wait a sec. Can I tell you something?" Shadow asked.

Rouge walked back to Shadow. She held his hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

_So much I need to say! But I still have 1 day left..I'll tell her tomorrow night..._

"Well...Actually, I would like a ice pop. Ok?" Shadow asked.

Rouge smiled.

"Sure, anything for you Shadow." She said smiling.

She walked out of the room. Alittle confused...

Shadow smacked himself.

_And I didn't tell her...Great.._

**End of the day.**

Shadow was sleeping in bed, Rouge came back. He put his ice pop in the fridge.

"I hope Shadow's ok...I have an idea." She said.

Rouge got her night gown on and put her slippers on the side of the bed. She did something she never had planned on doing.

She un-covered Shadow and laid next to him. He didn't know she was there next to him. She rapped her arm around his side and cuddled up into his chest. The feeling of his warm fuzzy chest onto her smooth skin made it feel like something Rouge would want to last. But she knew it wouldn't. She went as close as she can into his chest and warmed up. She felt a shiver down her back from being so close. But it was a great feeling, She felt like she hasen't been paying much attention, like she never really cared about Shadow as much as this, Soon after a while she cried in her sleep. Thinking about how tragic it will be seeing Shadow die slowely on his bed, She will be alone again, no one to talk to. Like she thought before. She wishes this would never end..


	9. Swell goodbye

**Final morning.**

The morning sun light shined on Rouge's face, It made her whole face glow like an angel. She opened her eyes half way. She forgot she slept by Shadow. She was under his chin looking up at him.

"I had better,...quickly..get..moving..!" Rouge whispered to herself. She quickly got on her slippers. But right before she was gonna get off her bed. Shadow had awaken.

"Rouge..? What are you doing in here?" Shadow asked rubbing his eyes.

Spot next to Shadow was warm.

"Rouge..Di-Did you sleep? Next to me?" Shadow stammered.

Rouge felt a pool of sweat drop from her nose.

"Um. Well...Maybe. My couch had a spring sticking up and...I had no where else to sleep. Hope you didn't mind." Rouge said smiling.

"I would think it is ok. Only I was sleeping." Shadow said scratching his head.

Rouge stood there quiet.

"Shadow..I'de rather not talk about whats gonna happen this afternoon. Atleast not untell I get back from Sonic's." Rouge exclaimed.

Shadow nodded.

"I'm gonna go get some soup and leave." She said.

She ran to the kitchen and threw soup on his table.

"Thanks Rouge.." Shadow said in a low voice. He took a small sip.

Rouge didn' hold back. She wanted to do something special to him. So she ran over to Shadow and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She didn't want to hear Shadow yell, so she ran out of the club to Sonic's. (Err, Amy's)

Shadow didn't do anuthing after that. He had a sour feeling inside his mouth from Rouge's kiss. It was a cold one.

Shadow quickly gobbled up his soup.

_Guess its safe to say what I need to say...Later._


	10. What the heck

Rouge ran into Amy's house. She slammed her hands on the door.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well Amy asked me to come over. Where is she?" Rouge asked.

"She went to the mall." Sonic answered.

Rouge did a deep sigh and ran to the direction of the mall.

**SS MALL**

Rouge has been panting the whole entire time. She caught her breath and looked around.

"Amy! Are you in this isle?" Rouge yelled.

Amy walked out wearing a dress.

"Hey Rouge! What do you think of this black dress? You know the kind when someone passes away?" Amy asked.

Rouge made an angry look.

"Amy..Your not coming to my house to see Shadow die." Rouge mumbled.

"But why! It's sad!" Amy cried.

"I know, but this thing is something just for Shadow and I we gotta do. We can't attract a crowed." Rouge said in a worried voice.

Amy made a sad stare.

"You mean I have been shopping for no reason at all?" Amy yelled.

"Well...Yeah." Rouge answered.

Amy curled her fists.

"All I can say is..I wish you told me earlier.." Amy said lowering her shoulders.

She walked over to Rouge and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Tell Shadow I Liked im. He is a great hedgehog. Tell him Sonic liked him to." Amy said smiling.

Rouge smiled at her.

"I'll make sure to tell him. Shadow really loves you all. He just never says anything.." Rouge said scratching his head.

"Well...I came here shopping for no reason...Wanna buy a few clothes with me?" Amy asked.

"No I can't, I gotta get back home to Shadow. He only has a little while longer." Rouge said.

She ran out of the store.

"Remember to tell him!" Amy yelled.


	11. Do you accept?

Rouge slammed open the door.

"Shadow! Your still alive right?" Rouge yelled.

Shadow was breathing slowely.

"Very little Rouge.." He answered.

Rouge sat right next to him holding his hand.

"Sorry your gonna be alone.." Shadow said in a raspy voice.

"I wont be alone. I know you'll always be with me." Rouge said with tears in his eyes.

Shadow couldn't move anymore.

He took his last breath in a sentence.

"Take care...friend.." He whispered. And he stopped breathing.

Rouge had tears running down her face like a rolled coaster.

"She never let go of Shadow's hand...

Shadow was floating no where. In a bright light he never understand..A flash took over his body. And then it was dark.

He opened his eyes and found himself wearing a bright white gown, and some small wings.

"What the.."

He had a tiara floating above his head.

"I ...I'm actually dead.." Shadow said. He was speechless after a few minutes.

He looked up far away and saw a staire of clouds to a golden gate.

"Could that be...I-I gotta get up there!" He said in a higher voice. He hovered up to the gate and was eiger to see what was u there. He didn't see where he was going and rammed into another angel.

"Watch it bub!" He threatened.'

Shadow got up and brushed his silky gown.

He felt a deep sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. Nothing like facing the horrifing time of judgement, Ofcourse, he didn't know so much about it. Untell he was the one facing it.

"Shadow..the hedgehog. Come forward!" The loud voice yelled from ahead.

Shadow felt his hand shaking. He quickly grabbed it to make it stop.

He walked in front of a bright white thrown.

"Shadow the hedgehog..The one who people would fear and say is the ultimate life form..Interesting.." The voice said.

Shadow walked forward.

"Let us see here...Destroy the town from someone by the name of Black doom?" He asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Taking over the world..And yet...Most unfortunet..." The Lord spoke.

Shadow scratched the back of his head.

"Interesting. Yet you seem to help the world. Twice now...Along side with Sonic the hedgehog. How very...Well good." He said smling.

Shadow felt some hope in him.

"Uhem, why should you come into Heaven Shadow?" He asked more seriouse.

Shadow looked to the ground..

" I..I dunno...I never really thought about it.." He said.

The lord was silent.

"What makes you think you can come into my kingdom?" He asked.

Shadow didn't say anything.

"I understand how you had trouble back there. And some good times as well. But your going to have to answere my question.." He said again.

Shadow looked up at him.

"I don't think I deserve to..but unless I turn my life your way...Maybe. Just maybe..I could-"

"Indeed young one. You have figured it out. Very well now. As long as you answere this. Do you love me?" Lord asked.

Shadow walked closer.

"Yes.." He answered.

"And are you willing to fallow the right way?" He asked again.

Shadow nodded.

"Welcome my son. You are home." He said opening the gate.

Shadow's eyes got big and wide.

The sunlight from Heaven shined on his face. He saw little kids running around laughing. He say foods a fruite laying around. Healthy green trees and grass. Bright blue skies. Roads pathed with silver. And walls with gold.

He looked around hopeing to find a certain someone. He looked around Heaven. (Even though there is no end to it)

Lord walked behind him.

"What are you looking for son?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine.." He answered sighish.

"What is his or her name?"

Shadow turned to him.

"Her names, Maria Robitnick." He answered.

Lord smiled.

"One of my best angels. She's bye the glittering river." He said smiling. He walked away to his thrown.

Shadow looked ahead and saw the glittering river.

He hovered over to the end of it. He saw a young girl taking a drink. Shadow quickly hid behind a tree.

"That's her...Now.I..gotta make sure I look good. My hair ok.."

He brushed it back and brushed his gown. Polished his tiara. He took a deep breath and stepped ahead of the tree.

Maria still didn't see him. She thought had to turn around to the otherside of the river. When she saw a small black figure.

"Whos there?" She asked.

Shadow came out from under the shadow of the tree. His gown was shining in the eyes of Maria.

"Hey wait..I remember you. Your...Shadow the hedgehog.." Maria said in a joyfull voice. Her eyes lit up with tears.

"Maria..I took a big sacrafice for the world twice..I kept your promise for as long as I could." He said smiling.

Maria felt weak in the knees and ran over with open arms and hugged her furry friend.

"I missed your Maria.." Shadow whispered.

"I missed you to Shadow. I have been watching you on earth. I couldn't be more proud." She said with tears flowing.

Shadow smiled up at her and kept hugging her.

"I'm glad your hear.."

"So am I.."

**ENd**


End file.
